Invisible energy
by TheRgirl2
Summary: There is trouble offworld and elizabeth gets injured


Finally Elizabeth Weir got the chance to go off world with her favourite team of all, even though she did not want to admit it, they were going to P3X-919, one of the Athosians told them that there was only a small unadvanced community there who were willing to trade, John Sheppard thought that it would be best for Elizabeth to handle this negotiation as the last one he handled on Halcyon (book number 4) did not go to well.  
'Where is everyone' John wanted to know where their village was moved to because the Athosians told them that the village was outside the Stargate.  
'So much for a short trip, we should have taken the jumper,' McKay's sense of humour made the team wonder if he was serious or not.  
The thought must have crossed all of their minds at one point, 'they must have either been destroyed, but there was no sign of recent activity, or they were more advanced than they had thought.'  
Elizabeth walked around trying to find out if there was any recent activity in the area. She walked through a small patch of trees. It felt like summers day if they were on Earth.  
The rest of the team remained around the gate contemplating what had happened, there was a sudden scream in the distance. Sheppard reacted and ran towards the forest, there on the ground was Elizabeth; unconscious two gunshot wounds one in her lower leg and one in shoulder.  
'Rodney, dial home, get a medical team ready for when we return,' ordered Sheppard while he grabbed Elizabeth gently and ran to the gate.  
Beckett was waiting by the gate with a medical team and a stretcher.  
'Who is injured,' asked Beckett just before John stepped through carrying Elizabeth.  
'Elizabeth!' shouted Carson, 'get her on the stretcher; she has lost a good deal of blood. How long has she been unconscious?'  
John replied, 'about 10 minutes, she was on her own and we had lost her and then she screamed, we don't know who did this to her.'  
'Whoever they were they left in a hurry,' replied Ronon.  
'Get her under the scanner, John come with us she will want some company when she wakes up.'

John sitting on the chair exhausted looked up, Elizabeth was still unconscious, he could not help her he was not a doctor.  
'John,' Elizabeth said weakly, Sheppard had fallen asleep, he would not wake up.  
Carson Beckett came into the room, 'Ah I see our patient has finally awaken.'  
Elizabeth was feeling a bit confused, looking at John, Carson told her, 'he has been awake for two days waiting for you to wake up, I see he could not hold on any longer. What happened out there, no one can tell me?'  
Elizabeth was sitting up getting her arm strapped up, 'I don't know I saw a man come out by a tree then all I felt was a sharp pain… a stunner he had a stunner but it obviously wasn't a stunner because I was out of it for a lot longer than the stunners we have ever encountered.' A bang of trays made John Sheppard jump up from his short nap. 'Whoa,' he was caught off guard however he realised that Elizabeth was awake; he turned to her and asked how she was.  
She looked worse than he did and he had been up for over 48 hours. The thought of who had been running things had been rushing around in Elizabeth's mind, John seemed to sense it and he reassured her by telling her how they suspended all gate activity until she was notified. 'I know how you worry.'  
The thought also ran through her mind for where they going to go back to that planet again and if so then they would be dealing with a new range of technology.  
Weir told them to open the gate and send a MALP through, however whoever injured her must have been trying to warn them off because they could not get a wormhole established.  
'Why injure someone, why not simply tell us that we should leave,' Elizabeth asked John. 'I don't know, maybe they sensed that we might not have left and been too stubborn so if they injured one of us then they would not have to risk all of us being injured.'  
Whatever it was they were not going to find out again. Elizabeth and John continued to talk about what was going to happen with the chain of command if their leader was Out Of Action. However, Elizabeth ensured John that this would not stop her doing the job she came here to do.


End file.
